


Little Lizard's Affectionate Ways

by Sagittra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute story, Espada, Espada Shiro, Little Ichigo likes Shiro's finger, Lizard Ichigo, M/M, Shiro with tiny Lizard pet Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: The unofficial lizard's side of the story Little Lizard by ShiroZangetsu.Ichigo the little lizard Hollow with an orange tuft gets used to his new life settings and tries to understand what's happening to him.
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	1. Figuring You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroZangetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroZangetsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567951) by [ShiroZangetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroZangetsu/pseuds/ShiroZangetsu). 
  * Inspired by [Little Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567951) by [ShiroZangetsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroZangetsu/pseuds/ShiroZangetsu). 



> Hi, I've started writing this because I loved ShiroZangetsu's idea and wanted to honour it with this sweet little thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ichigo get used to his new life and try to understand Shirosaki's actions.

Life with the big Hollow wasn't bad, except for the one time he got crushed by the big blue Hollow. The little lizard Hollow was protected, he was fed and he had a nice place to stay where he could get warmth from the big Hollow.

It had been rather strange at first to have such a big Hollow taking care of him and not simply eating him right away. Being able to eat strong Reiatsu as much as he wanted had made Ichigo feel more comfortable around the other Hollow. There wasn't much he could do, after all, the big Hollow would always get him back when he tried to escape but at least he seemed to be safe with him. There was danger in wandering off near the other Hollows that were sharing the territory

The big Hollow must have seen him as some kind of family member because he had started to groom his fur and let him rest against his side where he could enjoy the other's warmth.

Little by little, Ichigo was accepting his new status. He never really had been part of a pack before but if the big Hollow was taking care of him he had to try his best.

The petting sessions had made the little lizard perplex at first, he thought it was some way of toying with him before he would become a meal but to his surprise, it wasn't. After some time he even started to enjoy it when he had been able to relax near the big Hollow.

He had been eating as much Reiatsu as he could and, one day, he had grown enough to emit a rumbling hiss of happiness when the fingers had been threading through his fur. He wasn't much more bigger, just a little bit, but enough for the patch of fur on his back to grow too. The big Hollow had seemed happy with it, petting Ichigo as often as he could and tangling his digits in the soft fur.

The little lizard was sure of it, it was an affectionate gesture meant to form a bond between them. It meant that he was part of the big Hollow's pack, it meant that he had someone taking care of him and looking out for him. He wasn't sure if there were other members of the pack, maybe the other big Hollows that shared the territory were part of it, but he was sure that the one taking care of him was powerful. He was the Alpha, he was the pack's leader and his petting were divine.

Ichigo couldn't do much because he wasn't powerful, he was just a little lizard fighting for his life when the big Hollow found him, but he would find a way to return his end of the bond.

It was during one of the petting sessions that they both loved so much that the little lizard knew what to do: he had seen fur on the big Hollow too if petting was an affectionate gesture maybe he could lick the other's fur. Licking had never seemed to bother the big Hollow, it even had seemed to get a positive reaction. That was it. He would groom the other Hollow, even if his tongue was tiny and it would take so much time and energy he would do it.

He was a lizard on a mission and that mission was showing love to his leader.


	2. A lizard's Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Ichigo is on a mission but will he be able to complete it?

Ichigo wasn't sure how to get close enough to the other's fur to lick it, every time he tried to go farther than the big Hollow's palm he would get toppled over. 

He would have to wait patiently, so he decided to go back to licking the Reiatsu off the other's skin and occasionally biting softly on the skin to be petted.

Taking little steps after little steps, he finally managed to get closer to the big Hollow's wrist. He continued licking his way to the fur he could see not far ahead, his little tongue lapping at Reiatsu and sweat on the pale skin.

He could feel the skin thinning as much as he got closer to the wrist, the warmth was radiating off from the big Hollow at the place and he felt drawn to it. His lizard instinct was to get close to the warmth source and he did just that. Licking the soft warm skin at first and then giving little bites, which made the big Hollow yelp.

"Oi, oi! Whaddya think yer doing?"

A hand was approaching to seize him but he had enough of being interrupted. Clinging to the skin with his little claws, he angrily hissed at the hand, his fur raised on his back.

"Aren't ya an aggressive little fella?"

The hand was still approaching, he made biting motions with his jaws and grounded himself with his claws.

"I guess that I'll leave ya have yer way this time"

The hand retreated and Ichigo resumed his licking adventure with a satisfied feeling. He took the time to lick the skin where his claws had been digging, it wasn't like he could hurt the other Hollow but his instincts were telling him to take care of the wounds he could have created.

"Now you're taking care of me?"

Finally, the little lizard was at the furry cuff, the long fur was as long as him but his determination only grew.

He would take care of his leader! He would participate in the bonding activities too, even if he was small and powerless.

He started with one strand, licking it from base to tip thoroughly, his claws untangling the hairs. The big Hollow was observing him but he didn't look like he would interrupt Ichigo's sacred mission for the moment.

After the fifth strand had been taken care off, the big Hollow finally exclaimed:

"Are you taking care of me? Is this your way of saying you love me too?"

Of course, being a lizard, Ichigo couldn't understand what the sounds meant but a gentle finger came to pet him. The big Hollow was scratching him lovingly and Ichigo intensified his efforts while purr-hissing.

Finally, he was able to bond with the big Hollow. Finally, he had started to complete his mission.


End file.
